As modern networks evolve, different types of network devices are being used to process and route packets in a complex network switching fabric. Traditionally, benefits have been achieved by linking together physical switching devices into logical entities, such linkages between network components, e.g., ports, bridges and network switches, having a direct, physical aspect. Network linkages between components have involved the integration of homogeneous collections of physical devices.
Increasingly, virtual machines (VMs) linked to virtual switches are being integrated into network topologies. Virtualized environments, managed by virtual machine managers (VMMs) are deployed in different ways, on top of different physical topologies. Problems can occur when virtual switching components interact with physical switching components. In contrast to the linkages between physical networking components, linking a physical and virtual switching device in a network can be challenging.
Challenges to implementing linkages between heterogeneous network components include the dynamic nature of the virtual switch and different types of topologies upon which a virtual switch can be deployed, e.g., virtual switches that link multiple virtual machines, complex and dynamically changing network topologies, and the maintenance of performance, energy savings and efficiency standards.
Those with skill in the relevant art(s) realize that, with respect to the management of a large number of heterogeneous devices, both the challenges and benefits can be significant. Thus, what is needed is improved methods and systems for overcoming the shortcomings described above.
The invention is described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.